


Badgerswing

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: When a new threat comes to Pure Heart Valley and brings the Sheriff to his knees, he'll have to put everything on the line to overcome the challenge. But will he be willing to shoulder that risk?an ambitious suggestion from /mmm/
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81





	1. (Explicit) Badgerclops - Man of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> "He's the man of my dreams too Mao, don't worry about it." - Anonymous

The room was filled with smoke, making his surroundings a greyscale blur. He traced circles around his companion’s left nipple with a digit of his paw, his other paw venturing down his own chest, trailing to his throbbing erection. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum. The anxiousness and desire had built up to a fever pitch, and it caused his breath to shudder. He could feel Badgerclops’s warmth on every inch of his body.

His eyes meandered upwards, only making out the white and brown blotches that must have been Badgerclops’s face. Looking downwards, he followed the scruff of his deputy’s chest fur, quivering with excitement as his vision settled on his thighs. His plump testicles and glistening pink cock invited him to come closer.

He let his paw drop from the badger’s chest, hovering above the head of his penis. Mao Mao grasped himself, the faintest touch of his paw pads sending shockwaves through his body. He opened his mouth to say something, to coo some sweet nothing, to ask if he could touch it. Something like that. He couldn’t decide what to say, but he felt like he had said it all at once.

“ _Mao Mao_ ,” he heard Badgerclops moan. The deputy’s voice was distant, as if from across the room. Mao Mao stroked himself harder.

“Mao Mao!” The badger echoed louder, his voice twinged with longing. It drove him crazy to hear him say his name like that. He could feel himself about to bust, his mouth trembling with an abundance of emotion.

“ **Mao Mao!** ” The voice reverberated in his ears. The sounds rattled around his insides, as if inserted directly in his ear. He felt his eyes close, his vision going dark as he found his own voice. “ _Badgerclops, oh, Badgerclops!_ ” He could’ve sworn he was shouting at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking as he hit his climax. He was cumming, blasting strings of his seed all across...

...

“Mao Mao, come on!” Badgerclops shouted, shaking him by the shoulder. “It’s 9 a.m. already! I’m not skipping breakfast again.”

“ _Badgerclops... Badgerclops..._ ” Mao Mao mumbled, straining his body in his bunk. His curled form rocked under the shroud of his blanket-cape.

“Uh, yeah. Badgerclops. Now stop dreaming and get up!” Badgerclops whined, leaning against the bunk bed. Mao Mao let out a long, guttural groan as his eyes opened in narrow slits. The sunlight that filtered through the room was blinding, a sure sign he had slept in much later than he had planned. He went to cover his eyes with a glove, but stopped when he heard a soft _squelch_ as he brushed his glove against his cape.

At that moment he became aware of an all too familiar and unwelcome moisture between his legs. The aftershocks of his wet dream were making their way across his body, but were being replaced by a prickling, depressing shame. The depths of his misdeed were only concealed by the faithful crimson fabric. If he could, he would rather curl up and hide within its folds forever than face the towering form in front of him. His only solace was being able to mask the embarrassment in his voice with his grogginess.

“Oh, Badgerclops, yeah, yeah. I’m up, just lemme... uh... adjust my eyes for a second,” Mao Mao muttered, his voice trailing off. He wasn’t good at coming up with a lie this early in the day. Fortunately Badgerclops was sufficed with getting his companion up.

“Whatever, dude. I’m gonna go warm the stove up,” Badgerclops said, turning to leave. He stopped at the doorway, shooting Mao Mao another glance. “You better not try to sleep in!”

“Ugh, God, fine,” Mao Mao growled, barring his teeth in annoyance, “Don’t burn the kitchen down while I get ready.”

“Pff,” Badgerclops scoffed as he slid off the doorway, going for the kitchen. “I’m not the one who left the oven on last time.”

If he hadn’t just soiled himself, he wouldn’t have let his deputy’s nagging slide. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he took a tentative step out of bed, careful to keep his stained glove hidden. Most of it had gotten on his chest, so there wasn’t even a noticeable dark spot on his cape. Perfect. A shower was all he needed to get rid of this unpleasant start to his morning.

* * *

The lukewarm water of the shower helped stir him from his lingering dreams. The fires of Mao Mao’s desire were dampened under the steady stream of tap water. On any other day he would’ve been in and our in less than a minute. He hated long showers, but he hated the prospect of having to keep looking Badgerclops in the eye more. He knew the feeling would pass before long, but it was unpleasant to have to dwell on.

_Unpleasant. That’s the word of the day,_ he decided as he used his claws to dig out the last beads of congealed semen from his fur. It wasn’t the wet dream itself that bothered him so much, but rather the frequency with which they occurred. It was a weekly occurrence now, and usually he got up first so he could clean himself off. Today was another surprise though, because he had actually slept in. His desires were starting to get the better of him, but he knew better than to let his emotions take control. He and Badgerclops had a good thing going on as friends and crime fighters. There was no need to get... Complicated.

“Yeah,” Mao Mao sighed to himself, “No need.” He turned the knobs, staying hunched over as he watched the last bits of water flow down the drain. Maybe that was the only thing that could make this day worse - dwelling on his own self-pity. He was really gearing up to be in a mood all day.

Some minutes of drying off and clothes-cleaning later, he emerged from the bathroom to help Badgerclops with breakfast. Badgerclops had already started on the bacon, and the ingredients for pancake batter were already waiting for Mao Mao on the counter.

“G’mornin’, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao trailed as he padded into the room. “Sorry for the delay. I’ll get started on the pancakes.”

“Sure thing, dude,” Badgerclops replied, not looking up from the pan. Mao Mao wasn’t sure if it was because something was bothering him or if he was enraptured by the cooking of pork flesh. Without hesitation, Mao Mao took his spot and started on the mixing. Some... _measurement_ of milk, a handful or two- _wait, hold on, three_ \- of mix, and a cap of the Mao Clan secret ingredient - imitation vanilla extract ( _because the real stuff is too expensive_ ). Mao Mao may not have good with following recipes, but he had always learned from experience, and he’d made enough bad batches to know how to get the perfect consistency he was after.

Getting Badgerclops to not freak out about his free-form cooking had taken some time, but they were in a good spot now. _As friends_ , he meant. They fought a lot, still. But they worked it out - _their friendship_ , that is. Yeah, this was good. He’d meditate more often, try to get it out of his system that way. This called for more discipline, not something rash or potentially damaging. After all, he wasn’t sure what he’d do without Badgerclops around. Not like he couldn’t take care of himself, but they had a symbiotic relationship. Their tactics relied on one another, and they would be all the worse off without each other.

“Mao, you ready with that batter?” Badgerclops asked, his organic paw already stretched out to grab the bowl. Mao Mao blinked a couple times, surprised to find he had mixed the batter to the proper texture while he was lost in his thoughts. He smirked in self-recognition of his honed muscle memory.

“Yeah, bud. Here ‘ya go,” Mao Mao spoke, regaining some confidence in his voice as he passed it over. Badgerclops whistled to himself as he added the batter to a separate pan, already buttered and heated. This was Mao Mao’s favorite part - they had developed a technique where Badgerclops flipped the flapjacks into the air and Mao Mao sliced them into the shape of their heads. It was excellent practice for vectors of attack, and a nice artistic outlet. A counterpart to the hard science of Badgerclops’s methods.

Stepping back, Mao Mao put a hand over the hilt of his blade. “Just tell me when!”

“Almost...” Badgerclops said, his spatula hovering over the pan. “Just... about...”

Mao Mao flicked the hilt of his blade with his thumb. The sound of metal scraping on metal activated his heightened senses. His fur bristled and his fangs poked out of his growing smile.

“You ready, Mao?” Badgerclops called back.

“Always ready.”

“Now!” Badgerclops shouted, launching the pancake into the air in an arc behind his head. Mao Mao sprung into action, his legs launching him into a perpendicular trajectory. His eyes locked on to the moving target, and he held his blade in front of him as he drew nearer. In a fraction of a second he struck, the weight of his blows spraying some residual batter from the inside of the pancake onto his cheek. He snatched it up with his tongue as he landed. It tasted like sweet, if ever so slightly undercooked, victory.

They continued this routine half a dozen times, finishing with six perfectly cut pancakes - three Mao Maos and three Badgerclops...es.

The triumphant chefs split their plates, dousing their spoils with an unhealthy amount of syrup before retiring to the couch. Mao Mao nibbled on his bacon while Badgerclops flipped through channels with the remote.

“So,” Mao Mao spoke up, “Where’s Adorabat?”

“Field trip,” Badgerclops said, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth. “She left like... an hour ago.”

“Oh. Well, do we need to pick her up?” Mao asked, feeling a little bad for not sending her off. He knew he wasn’t her dad, but he did feel responsible for her.

“Nah, s’fine. She’s got wings, remember?” Badgerclops mumbled through a mouthful.

“Really wish you wouldn’t speak with your mouth full,” Mao Mao chided. It was a gross habit, and he’d spray food on the floor if he started getting excited.

“Whatever,” Badgerclops said, swallowing hard. “Oh, hey,” Badgerclops said, starting to snicker. “Check it out!”

“What-“ Mao Mao started, looking over. Badgerclops held the other two pancakes in his hands, one of Mao Mao and one of himself. Giggling like a goof, he pressed them against each other. Some syrup dropped from between them.

“Ooh,” Badgerclops started in a sing-songy voice, “Looks like someone’s a messy kisser!”

“Stop that!” Mao Mao protested, looking away before the blush reached his cheeks. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?”

“Hehe, come on, man. It’s cute!” Mao Mao could hear the squishing of the saturated pancakes as Badgerclops smacked them together a few more times.

It was cute. And stupid. And _cute_. Something Mao Mao really didn’t need right now. It was hard enough to ignore normally, but after this morning, it was almost unbearable.

“Is something wrong, Mao?” Badgerclops asked, putting the pancakes back down. “You’re being kinda... Not yourself today.”

“I’m fine,” Mao Mao shot back, with a bit too much attitude and force to come off as anything but distinctly not fine.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? You know I’m just playin’.” Badgerclops said, his voice twinged with worry.

“I know,” Mao said, still looking away. His arms were crossed and he felt the heat rising to his face. It was getting harder to figure out a way of talking himself out of this by the second. “It’s... uh...” His eyes were darting around as he tried to plan out his next words.

Was he really going to do this now? He figured it would’ve been a little better thought out, but maybe now was the time to say something. If nothing else, just being honest with how he felt would take some weight off of his soul. And Badgerclops would understand, right? He wasn’t the kind of person to get upset about something as juvenile as a crush.

Was he?

He hoped not.

“Look, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao started, turning to face him, “I need to admit somethi-“

His words were cut short by the blare of the monster alarm, the crisp claxon making his ears ring.

Saved by the bell.

Mao Mao cleared his throat, putting on his cool hero persona. “Let’s go,” he growled, tossing his plate onto the table and leaping upright on the couch.

“But Mao Mao,” Badgerclops shouted over the alarm, “What were you about to sa-“

“There’s no time for that, move!” Mao Mao shouted back louder. He was already in mid-air, heading for the garage.

He scooted his paws against the floor, remembering the last time he left in a rush. Brushing past Badgerclops, he stopped by the stovetop, turning the burner off.

“Oh, good call dude,” Badgerclops called out, his face reddening in embarrassment. “That could’ve been bad.”

“To the aerocycle!” Mao Mao shouted, bounding to the fire pole.


	2. (Mature) Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes face down the source of the alarm, but something is different.

The sun shone as bright as ever on the denizens of Pure Heart Valley. The multitude of sweetiepies went about their business as the last of the morning dew evaporated in the warm, late-spring wind. Beneath the safety of the Crystal Pure Heart, the city was the picture of peace.

On the outskirts of town, young sweetiepies laid on the grass, watching the clouds float by. Their juvenile minds imagined all kinds of shapes for the amalgamous lumps of white. The clouds’ leisured trajectory from one end of the sky to the other seemed to occur in slow motion, making the sky appear static. Without the wind kicking up, it would seem as if time was standing still.

“Woah,” one exclaimed, “Look at that one! It’s moving really fast!”

Between the puffs of white came a much darker figure, its shape expanding and contracting at a rapid pace as it approached. From across the valley, a shadow grew on the side of the plains. The shadow grew in size and opacity as the figure neared, its features still unidentifiable as it blotted out the morning sun. Wing-like protrusions flapped as it hovered over the city, causing the people caught in its shadow to freeze in terror.

The children were the first to run, screaming as the nightmarish shadow cast the city in twilight. The rest of the Sweetiepies followed suit in their panicked fleeing. As the creature made its final descent, a sweeping, pink cloud of dust was kicked up, obscuring the city in a rosy haze.

* * *

“There it is!” Badgerclops exclaimed, raising one of his arms to point ahead of them. From the angle of their approach on the aerocycle, they could make out the towering figure in its totality.

“What in the world,” Mao Mao remarked as he surveyed the scene. “It’s a... giant...”

“Butterfly!” Badgerclops interrupted, his voice dripping with adoration.

Floating above the tops of the buildings was a massive butterfly-like creature, perched right over the town square. Its gargantuan wings flapping slowly in the wind, sending the occasional puff of pink smoke shooting down into the city. The smoke was thickening at a rapid pace, spilling out into the countryside.

“What is it doing,” Mao Mao pondered, “Suffocating the town? Badgerclops!” He shouted, his voice rising with concern.

“What’s up?” Badgerclops asked, his robotic arm already turning into a blaster.

“We need to get closer and assess the situation, take up overwatch!” Mao Mao commanded, reviving the engine as he prepared to descend.

“You got it,” Badgerclops responded, keeping his aim on the monster. If it tried anything, he’d lay into it, but they couldn’t engage without ensuring that everyone was safe.

“I hope we’re not too late,” Mao Mao muttered to himself.

Descending into the city, the thick smoke made maneuvering difficult. Mao Mao steered lower and lower, until they were at street level, but the constant downwards bursts of smoke made navigation almost impossible. Fearing a collision, he darted into an alley and parked against the wall.

“We dismounting?” Badgerclops asked, his sightline broken but still scanning for threats with his cybernetics.

“It’s too dangerous to drive this close. We might hit one of the Sweetiepies. We’ll have to investigate on foot. Stay close.”

“You’re the boss,” Badgerclops relayed as he stepped off. It probably wasn’t the best time to acknowledge it, but Mao Mao was actually kinda... hot when he put that command voice on. He wouldn’t mind taking more orders from him in general, especially-

Ugh, what was getting into him? This was no time for daydreaming about his partner! Giving his head a quick shake, he took in his surroundings. They were alone in the alley, the pink smoke forming a thick, sight-blocking barrier at rooftop-level.

“We’re alone,” Badgerclops reported. Mao Mao still had his helmet on as he out considered their location.

“Alright,” Mao Mao responded. “Let’s hit the main road past Blue’s office, then take a right by Pinkie’s place to hit the square. We should run into someone on the way, and get close enough to that monster to engage safely.”

“Aye aye, sir!” Badgerclops said in an accent. The lack of seriousness in his voice surprised even himself as the words left his mouth.

“This really isn’t the time to be making jokes,” Mao Mao nagged, “The city is in danger! Keep a lid on it for like five minutes, alright?”

Badgerclops had a hand over his mouth, still not believing how he’d just responded. “Y-yeah, you’re right, Mao. My bad.”

The two set off in a tight formation, scanning their surroundings as they hustled through the street. Mao Mao’s heart sank as he only saw buildings with doors hanging open, crashed cars, and overturned boxes on the road. It was a ghost town, and he wasn’t sure whether to take solace or concern in having not seen anyone - not even someone injured - yet.

“I got a real weird feeling about this, Mao,” Badgerclops reported. He was feeling really weird, not just about this but... in general. Like  _ weird _ weird. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this, but he did notice he was spending more time looking at Mao Mao than their surroundings. He was getting caught up in his diminutive form, the gait of his powerful legs, how cool he looked with that biker helmet still on... He’d love to just pick the guy up and start hugging him, in spite of the situation. He wouldn’t even mind-

“Badgerclops, look!” ‘Mao Mao shouted, turning the corner that led to the town square. Right above the fountain came a constant stream of the smoke, billowing downwards and spreading throughout the area. What more was there seemed to be movement at the base of the fountain. A congregation seemed to have formed, and they writhed under the stream of smoke that washed over them.

Mao Mao sprinted into action, tearing his helmet off and casting it aside. Badgerclops was right behind him, his lingering thoughts temporarily muted by the call to action. As the pair approached the scene, they found the sweetiepies congregating around the fountain in the square. They hugged, kissed, held hands and all manner of pleasant showings of affection. The bizarre scene caused Mao Mao to stop short, gawking in silent horror at the situation.

“Oh,” Badgerclops breathed, catching up to the Sheriff. “I guess they’re, like, not in trouble. Or something.”

“Wh- Are you insane?’” Mao Mao shot back, a hand reaching for the hilt of his blade. “They’re obviously under some kind of hypnosis! Mind control! Some nefarious pacifier.” He glared at the townspeople as they continued their mirth.

“I dunno, dude. That’s just like how they always are,” Badgerclops said. “Actually, I could go for a hug right now,” Badgerclops stated, moving towards the townspeople.

“Don’t you dare!” Mao Mao shouted, grabbing the deputy by the shoulder and pulling him back towards him. Badgerclops tripped over himself, causing him to stumble on top of Mao Mao. They fell to the ground, Badgerclops landing on top of Mao Mao. It took a few seconds for Badgerclops to lift himself off the ground.

“Agh- dude, watch it!” Badgerclops whined, lifting his head off of Mao Mao’s chest.

The air had become very thin for Mao Mao all of a sudden. In a moment it felt like he was dreaming again, seeing the deputy laying on top of him, face buried in his chest. As Badgerclops rose, Mao Mao imagined almost this exact pose in different circumstances. He could see the two of them lying on that bed he had dreamed of together, Badgerclops burying his head in his chest, going lower as he affixed his hands on Mao Mao’s hips. The intensity of the imaginary scenario was almost indistinguishable from reality, and in a moment he felt an all too familiar pulsating in his loins. His fresh, throbbing erection straining against his heroic garb, threatening to stab into his deputy.

Mao Mao clambored back, drawing his cape over his front end. Badgerclops held himself up by his arms, looking at his friend with a mixture of confusion and concern. “You alright, buddy?” Badgerclops asked, taken back by the panic in Mao Mao’s expression.

“I-I’m fine,” Mao Mao managed, still covering himself with his cape. “You just surprised me is all.”

“Sorry!” Badgerclops said, rising to his feet and moving to Mao Mao to offer him a hand up. Mao Mao batted the hand away, raising himself up with his free hand.

  
“I’m fine, you don’t need to come closer!” Mao Mao chided. He could hear the pointedness in his voice, and it pained him to be so harsh, but he had to conceal himself.

  
Badgerclops locked eyes with Mao Mao, his face in a pained expression. Tears were pricking the edges of his eyes and his mouth began to quiver. “What has gotten into you?!” Badgerclops shouted, holding his hands out in a pleading gesture. “Am I doing something wrong? D-did I say something or-” Badgerclops caught himself hiccuping in frustration. He surprised himself by how over-the-top he was being, but he felt an equal amount of justification.   
  
“You’re not even treating me like a friend right now!” Badgerclops declared, stopping to wipe his eyes a bit. The dust was irritating him, serving to make him more upset.

“Badgerclops-” Mao Mao started, hacking up some dust between his words, “I can explain-”

“I’m all ears, man!” Badgerclops interrupted, Mao Mao’s words doing little to calm him down.

  
“It’s just that recently, I-” Mao Mao began, trailing off as he noticed a rising black shadow swallowing up the area behind Badgerclops.

“Recently what?” Badgerclops asked, crossing his arms.

“Look out!” Mao Mao shouted, launching himself in the air. He soared over Badgerclops, wielding his blade in one hand. A massive mandible shot out of the shadow, a spear-like chitinous arm aimed for Badgerclops. Mao Mao’s sword collided with the mandible, sending sparks flying. His power was insufficient to damage it, and its trajectory altered just enough to slam into the ground next to his ally.

Badgerclops yelped at the sudden attack, his blaster arm charging for an attack. His enhanced vision allowed him to aim for the wings of the creature through the dark, even as it began to blow a fierce assault of wind and dust at the two of them. Mao Mao lost his balance in the air as the massive gusts blew him like a ragdoll. The dust served to further hamper him by choking and blinding him.

  
The blaster was ready, and Badgerclops locked onto one of the tendons of the left wing. Right as he was about to fire, he found his aim being disrupted by the sudden tackling of a sweetiepie that launched itself onto his arm.   
  
“Don’t hurt him!” they shouted, wiggling on Badgerclops’s arm to the point that his aim was wild.

“Dude, get off me!” Badgerclops shouted, his blaster firing into the air. As he looked down at the tackling sweetiepie he saw several more running towards him.

“All of you stay back!” Badgerclops shouted, punching the tackler off of his arm and aiming at the others. They stopped, but didn’t retreat.

“What’s gotten into all of you today?!” Badgerclops asked, taking a few steps back.

He heard a cacophonous crash behind him as Mao Mao fell through the wall of a house.   
  
“Mao Mao,” Badgerclops shouted, turning on his heel and running towards the sound of the crash. “Hold on, buddy!” He reassured, coming up on the scene of the crash. Mao Mao’s unprepared landing had left him dazed, causing him to drop his sword in shock.

“We need to get outta here,” Badgerclops suggested, picking up his fallen comrade along with his sword. He draped Mao Mao over his shoulder, stored Geraldine under his bandolier, and increased the power to his blaster arm to use as a propulsion device. In seconds they had escaped the majority of the suffocating cloud, and the monster seemed to have lost interest in them as it returned to its previous position.

“C-castle,” Mao Mao muttered, trying to regain his senses, “Gotta check on the king.” He hacked up more dust, letting out a soft groan. “Geraldine, where’s Geraldine?” He asked, some worry creeping up in his voice.

“I’ve got it, Mao,” Badgerclops said with a reassuring pat on his back. “How you holding up?”

  
  
“I’m fine, just-” Mao Mao coughed, “Dazed. Just gimme a minute.”

  
Badgerclops adjusted his aim, directing their trajectory to the highest spires of the King’s castle, the last bit of the city that was visible under the expanding haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Suggestions/feedback welcome.


	3. (Mature) Pure Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t outrun your issues.

Badgerclops piloted the pair in silence as they increased their distance from the city. The adrenaline of the moment faded, and the bitterness of their most recent conversation began to set in. Mao Mao was caught between saying everything and nothing at all. Monster fighting was strenuous enough by itself, but keeping his relationship with his partner at the same time was proving impossible.

“Badgerclops,” ‘Mao Mao muttered, half hoping his voice wouldn’t be heard.

“Save your strength, Man,” Badgerclops replied, his voice too neutral for Mao Mao’s liking. “I appreciate the save.”

“Of course,” Mao Mao said, “I couldn’t let my best friend get skewered.”

Badgerclops grunted. 

‘ _Ah jeez_ ,’ Mao Mao thought, ‘ _I really did it now_.’

“Badgerclops,” Mao Mao tried again, putting as much confidence and reassurance into his voice as he could muster. “You know I cherish you, right?”

Mao Mao’s only reply was the whipping of the wind in his ears.

“C’mon, man,” Mao Mao blurted out, his emotions beginning to get the better of him. “I-I’m sorry, for the way I’ve been treating you today. And in general. I’ve just been confused.”

“You’ve been real confusing, Mao,” Badgerclops said with a sniffle. “Sometimes I really think you mean it when you say that. But then other times you just shove me away, and _I just_ ,” Badgerclops stopped for a moment, his composure faltering. “I just don’t know what to believe, man.”

Mao Mao curled himself up under Badgerclops’s arm, hugging himself tight against his companion’s back. “I know, buddy. I’ve been a real jerk. But there was a reason. Recently I’ve been real scared.”

“...What do you mean?” Badgerclops spoke, his voice slow and soft.

“ _I don’t want to lose you_ ,” Mao Mao said at length, the sting of tears hitting his eyes.

“Why would you lose me?” Badgerclops asked, his voice surging with the warmth of empathy.

“ _Because_ ,” Mao Mao stuttered, his body quivering, “I’ve been dreaming of you. More and more. Not just us having cool adventures and stuff, but...”

“Mao Mao,” Badgerclops interrupted, slowing their ascent so that they stalled in the air. “Look at me, buddy.”

Badgerclops adjusted his hold on Mao Mao so that he cradled him by his back in front of him. The pupils of Mao Mao’s eyes were the size of saucers as he looked up at Badgerclops with a pleading smile.

“Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asked, the raw emotion of his compatriot causing his eye to water.

“I... I love you, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao whispered, pawing himself up to his lover’s face. He buried his head in his shoulder, rubbing his back with his paws. “I never meant to hurt you, and I never should have let it get this far before I said something. I was just so afraid of how you’d react. I wanted to hide my feelings, but I should’ve been honest with you from the start.”

Mao Mao pulled himself from Badgerclops’s shoulder, looking into his face. Badgerclops’s eye was open, a stream of tears flowing down his cheek.

“Man, how could you even think I’d ever leave you?” Badgerclops asked, stretching the edges of his mouth into a smile. “I’ll always be here for you, _and_ \- and the truth is, I’ve felt the same way. I was teasing you because I didn’t know how to express myself properly, but I always just kinda hoped it’d work. I’m sorry for being so difficult, man.”

Mao Mao felt his ears bending back, his heart swelling as his cheeks turned scarlet. “It’s okay, buddy. We’ll be honest from now on. I won’t hurt you anymore,” Mao Mao couldn’t keep his eyes open, the sting of his outpouring emotion overwhelming him. “I just hope you can forgive me.”

Mao Mao felt everything in slow motion. The calm, cold wind bristled his fur. The gentle pulsation of Badgerclop’s blaster gave him a weightless feeling. The sun was blinding up here, even if he couldn’t keep his eyes open already. But more than all that, nothing could compare to the peace that washed over him when he felt Badgerclops’s lips connect with his. The brush of fur against his face, the warmth of his mouth, the taste of salt in the tears that dribbled onto his tongue. It was better than any dream he could’ve ever imagined.

* * *

They say time is relative. Neither of them knew when they pulled apart from their embrace, or when they started kissing once more. The tears that streamed down their cheeks fell to oblivion below them as the rest of the world drifted away. The King, the monster, the people below - they could all wait.

Mao Mao came to realize that he had once again gotten rather excited from his pent-up emotions, and once more felt the lust build up inside him. There was no way of hide it now, nor did he feel a reason to. Knowing that Badgerclops felt the same way was such a boon to him that if they weren’t in mid-air he would try to bed him right there. Badgerclops was aware of Mao Mao poking him in his chest, and it took more willpower than he had ever had before to not make a detour.

“Say, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao said, wiping his face with an arm. “Whaddya say after we save the kingdom we go back home and-“

“It’s a date,” Badgerclops said, touching his forehead to Mao Mao’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with how to continue the story all weekend, but I’ve decided some parts needed a resolution before the end. It’s short but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Feedback welcome.


	4. (Explicit) Our Hero

For the first time that day, Badgerclops and Mao Mao rode in comfortable silence to their destination. The top half of the castle was still visible, and Badgerclops could make out someone standing on one of the topmost spire’s balcony.

“I think I see something,” Badgerclops said, breaking the silence. “Someone’s trying to flag us down.”

“Is it overly dainty and pathetic-looking?” Mao Mao asked.

“Total weenie, dude.” Badgerclops relayed.

“Sounds like we found the King. Bring us in, if you don’t mind.” Mao Mao requested with a nuzzle against Badgerclops’s cheek.

“You got it, bro.” Badgerclops hastened their descent with a simple angling of his blaster. The King’s figure came into plain view as they made their final approach, and Badgerclops stuttered out the last bits of propulsion so they could make a smooth landing on the edge of the balcony.

Mao Mao leaped from Badgerclops, the deputy drawing Geraldine from his bandolier and tossing it behind him. Mao Mao grabbed his sword, sheathing it as he landed.

“Sheriff! It’s about time you got here!” Snugglemagne said, folding the handkerchief he held back into neat corners and stowing it. “I was worried that monster had proved too much for you.”

Mao Mao let out his first, confidence-filled manic laugh of the day. “That thing, too much for us? Don’t be silly, your grace. On the contrary, it’s so little of a threat that we wanted to check on your safety first.”

“We appreciate your gesture, Sheriff,” Snugglemagne began, his voice still uneasy. “But I’m afraid that there might not be much of a kingdom left to appreciate you with.”

“What are you talking about?” Mao Mao asked.

“Why, the Sweetiepies, of course!” Snugglemagne lamented. “They’ve become... thralls to that horrendous thing down there!”

“How’d you find that out?” Mao Mao inquired, surprised.

“Camile insisted she and a cadre of guards go down to investigate,” Snugglemagne said. “Most of them didn’t make it back. Quentin was one of the first to fall.”

“Don’t worry, your grace. We will liberate the Sweetiepies and secure the kingdom once more!” Mao Mao declared, his eyes glancing to Badgerclops to give him a wink.

“Not so fast, Sheriff,” Snugglemagne cautioned, “Camile needs to tell you more about this... dust-gas phenomenon. She insisted you not expose yourself to it without knowing about its effects.”

“Oh, uh, alright,” Mao Mao muttered, a bit of worry poking at the back of his head.

“Camile, they’re here!” Snugglemagne shouted, clapping his hands together twice. Within seconds, the doors to the balcony swung open, revealing Camile and Honey standing in the doorway with gas masks on.

“Sheriff! It’s about time you got here,” Camile began, her voice muffled behind the filters and rubber. “We just finished our field testing a bit ago.”

“Right,” Mao Mao said, taking a step towards them. “You said you had some information to share?”

“Yes, the gas is poison!” Camile announced with a wave of her hands.

“...Poison?” Mao Mao asked, putting a hand to his chest. “Like, the kind that makes you-“

Mao Mao drew a finger across his neck.

“Oh, no, not like that,” Camile said. “It’s more like a nerve-suppression agent that bends the will of the patient to their deepest desires.”

“...Uh huh,” Mao Mao began, not grasping her report.

“The Sweetiepies are so pure and innocent that they’re content to spend the rest of eternity hugging each other like the big balls of fluff they are,” Camile said. “They’re also so easily manipulatable that they’ll follow that thing around to the ends of the earth because they think it’s like their best friend.”

“So we need to destroy it!” Mao Mao said, slamming a fist onto his open palm. “What’s so hard about that?”

“Actually,” Badgerclops said as he came forward, “Camile has a point. They’re going as far as defending that thing. One of ‘em tackled me when I was about to shoot it.”

“Precisely!” Camile declared. “The Sweetiepies are going to try and stop you if you get too close. At best they overwhelm you and hold you down so the gas works it’s way into your system.”

“And worst case?” Mao Mao asked, feeling his confidence waver.

“A lot of people could get... Hurt. Real bad.” Camile spoke at length.

“That’s completely unacceptable,” Mao Mao said, running a paw across his chin. “I don’t suppose you’ve come up with anything to help the situation?”

“Well,” Camile said, reaching into her robes. “The Kingdom is probably done for, but I have managed to successfully concentrate the monster’s dust into a perfume of sorts!”

Camile pulled out a small, clear vial of light pink liquid. A small label of a heart and crossbones was its only distinguishing feature.

“What are you going to do with that?” Mao Mao asked.

“I’m gonna make a killing selling bottles of this stuff!” Camile said. “I’ve isolated the beneficial properties of the dust, so now it’s essentially an extremely potent aphrodisiac.”

Mao Mao crossed his arms. “Aphrodisiac?”

“Well, you know,” Camile said with a twist of her hand. “Like a love potion of sorts, but it just heightens the senses that were already there. Turns your every day yearnings into years of pent-up desire. It may or may not have some long term effects, but...” Camile trailed off as she shrugged.

“That’s disgusting, and if there was a Kingdom with laws left to uphold I’d be arresting you,” Mao Mao stated. “That’s completely unethical and-“

Mao Mao’s pupils shrunk to the size of pins as his arms fell to his sides.

“Wait- did you say years of desire?”

Camile shook her head. “Decades, even!”

“That’s it...” Mao Mao said, looking to Badgerclops. “Hot dog, that’s it!”

“What,” Badgerclops asked, “You wanna get in on their gig?”

“No, no!” Mao Mao shook his head. “Don’t you remember the last time I had years of pent-up desire?”

“Like for cobbler?” Badgerclops asked. “I mean yeah I remember but I don’t know if that’s really applicable to-“

“Camile, I need a sample of that perfume!” Mao Mao shouted, pointing at her.

“Ooh, live trials!” Camile beamed. “It’s your funeral, kid! Just let me take some samples afterwards.” She requested as she tossed the vial at him.

“Badgerclops,” Mao Mao started as he caught the vial, “How about we move up that date?”

* * *

It took no time at all for Badgerclops and Mao Mao to commandeer one of the many royal bedrooms of the castle. Bribing Snugglemagne with the rest of the bottle was enough to get him to relent, and with nobody else around to interrupt them, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were able to shut out the rest of the world behind the solid oak of the bedroom door.

“You’re sure about this,” Badgerclops asked as he slid off his bandolier, setting it on the bedpost. “What if it doesn’t work?”

“It has to work,” Mao Mao said as he popped off his gloves. “If my love is true then this should activate my truest form, allowing me to save the kingdom. I just have to release that desire.”

“Well, that does sound really romantic and stuff, but... even then, if you go down there and fight that monster...” Badgerclops paused, considering his next words.

“What if you don’t come back?”

Mao Mao kicked off the last of his leg armor, turning to Badgerclops as he stopped in the middle of undoing his cape.

“Then this is my last chance to prove myself to you.”

Mao Mao gave a sympathetic smile to Badgerclops as he let the scarlet material fall from his neck. He couldn’t lie to himself - he had his own doubts and fears. They were only natural. Self-preservation instincts. But part of being a hero was being able to put everything on the line when the situation called for it.

“I don’t know if I like that answer,” Badgerclops said, glancing sideways.

“Trust me,” Mao Mao said, straddling the side of the bed as he procured the vial from his discarded belongings. “I already said I wouldn’t hurt you anymore, and that means I can’t leave you behind.”

“I want to trust you,” Badgerclops muttered, making eye contact.

“Then let’s make it count,” Mao Mao said, popping the cork of the bottle with a claw. 

A puff of pink smoke shot out, the hyper dense liquid evaporating in the open air. A pleasant scent of roses wafted by the two of them, building their excitement. With a tentative paw, Mao Mao pressed against the mouth of the bottle and splashed some of the contents on his palm. He drew the perfume to his face, patting it on. He closed his eyes as he breathed in deep, letting the scent carry him away.

As he opened his eyes, he found the room had taken on a similar greyscale that he encountered that morning. This time, through, the figure of Badgerclops was clear. With stunning clarity and radiance he made out every inch of his lover, from the tufts of fur on his head to the thick, veiny cock that rested against his knees. He became enraptured in his figure, his musk - just the way he was laying in bed was enough to make him throb.

“Mao,” Badgerclops asked, his eyes taking notice of the Sheriff’s growing erection. “You feelin’ alright?”

“I haven’t felt this good in years,” Mao Mao replied, padding his way onto the bed. Badgerclops laid back, allowing Mao Mao to crawl on top of him. Mao Mao’s eyes were tinted pink, and he had already begun dripping onto Badgerclops’s chest with the faintest of contact.

“I never realized how good you smelled,” Mao Mao said, leaning into Badgerclops’s chest. He took in lung-fulls of the Badger’s musk, letting out shuttering, strained moans as he exhaled.

Mao Mao began to grind against Badgerclops’s chest, flexing his hips as he nudged his cock along the badger’s stomach. “And your fur- it’s so soft...” Mao Mao moaned as he pressed against his deputy.

The sheriff’s adoration was arousing him. His little-known praise kink kicked up, and he found himself lowering his organic hand to his cock, now pulsating itself into an erection. He strained his body as he touched himself to the pleasured moans and praises of the sheriff.The sheriff’s breath was hot against his chest, and the racing of his heart stimulated his senses to new heights as he took in the form of Mao Mao pressing himself against him with a never-before-seen desperation.

Mao Mao pulled himself off of Badgerclops’s chest, panting for air as he looked down into his face. He crawled his way across Badgerclops’s arm, until he was turned around, looking his erection in the face.

“You’re so big, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao said, putting a paw on top of Badgerclops’s. “I can’t believe you’ve kept this from me so long.”

Badgerclops was caught up in admiring Mao Mao’s ass, now less than a foot from his face. He had always envied his lower body. Thighs that could crush his head. A thickness that was disproportionate to the rest of his small frame. The cute little black balls that dangled from his crotch brought it all together. Cute, powerful, and indescribably sexy.

Badgerclops gasped as Mao Mao brought himself down on his erection. The sheriff greedily brought the length of his deputy into his mouth. Badgerclops used his now free hands to bring the sheriff’s thighs to his face. He took in Mao Mao’s musk for himself, worshipping his thighs as he pressed them together against his face.

Mao Mao touched himself as he bobbed on Badgerclops’s cock. The sensation of Badgerclops’s nose pressing against his testicles making him whine. His eyes rolled back, the overstimulation suffocating the rest of his senses. He tasted the salt on his tongue, the precum that leaked out from his deputy’s cock. He felt his paw getting sticky as his own fluids lubricated his strokes. Something was building inside him. Something different. An indescribable power - a wild animal that strained against the bars of his mind for release. The feral power and energy surprised him, but the surprise was overridden in a moment by an even stronger desire to push himself beyond.

With a flexing of his thigh muscles, Mao Mao grasped onto the deputy’s legs. Straining at both ends, he used the strength of his body to turn him over. The stunned badger’s cock twitched wildly as Mao Mao constricted his thighs around his face. The sheriff wiggled his way out from underneath his deputy so that he could clamber onto his back. Cum dribbled onto the bedsheets from Badgerclops’s cock as Mao Mao took a favorable position.

“May I?” Was the only way Mao Mao could think to put his request together. The muffled, indecipherable response from Badgerclops was clarified with a single thumbs-up. Without hesitation, Mao Mao plunged himself inside Badgerclops’s ass. The walls of his cavity constricted around his member, creating an intense, orgasmic pressure. He couldn’t keep himself quiet anymore, the sensation of being inside his deputy causing him to let out harsh loans. The wet slapping of his inundated testicles against Badgerclops’s firm buttocks reverberated against the walls. He could feel it coming - bits of static were shooting out of his whiskers. His grunts became louder- echoing in the room until the walls began to shake. The power of his thrusts increased, and the bed began to buckle under the intensity.

“Mao Mao!” Badgerclops moaned, the sensation of The Sheriff so deep inside of him taking him to completion. Thick, audible pumps of semen erupted from his cock, striking the bed as he arched his back in convulsions. Mao Mao anchored himself against Badgerclops’s back as he engaged his entire lower half to finish inside of his deputy.

Mao Mao roared as he felt the impossible strength of his release ripple through his crotch. His own cock quaked as he let our spurt after spurt of his semen, filling up Badgerclops’s ass until it was squirting onto the bed.

The two of them relaxed their bodies as they sailed through waves of euphoria.

“Mao Mao...” Badgerclops breathed, finding the strength to speak. “That was...”

“It was legendary,” Mao Mao whispered back, nuzzling against Badgerclops’s cheek as he removed himself from his deputy with a wet pop.

Badgerclops nudged his head to the side, taking a look at the Sheriff. His eye opened wide in surprise as he took in his form. He radiated a mythic golden glow, his eyes now pure white. The beads of sweat that dripped from his forehead shined even as they struck the floor below.

“It... it worked!” Badgerclops said, running a paw across Mao Mao’s immaculate fur. “Does this mean you-“

Mao Mao interrupted his deputy, leaning in for a kiss. Parted lips and a lusting tongue wrapped themselves around Badgerclops’s mouth, and the two of them drew arms around eachother in a tearful embrace.

By degrees the two of them relented, drawing their mouths apart, staring at one another through stained eyes.

“Come back to me,” Badgerclops pleaded. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” Mao Mao assured him, resting a paw on his cheek. Badgerclops rested a paw on top of his, giving it a squeeze. Mao Mao held the embrace for a second longer before pulling himself away, donning his armor in record time. By the time Badgerclops sat up, Mao Mao was clasping Geraldine to his waist.

“I love you, Mao Mao!” Badgerclops calledout, not wanting anything to go unsaid.

“I love you too, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao stated, giving him a final glance before closing his eyes, launching himself through the wall. With the power of his Golden True Form activated, he rocketed himself out of the castle and into the air.

* * *

The tops of the creature’s wings were visible against the clouds. The creature wasn’t paying any attention to Mao Mao, and he took advantage of the situation by launching himself downwards at incredible speed towards his target. It had only begun to detect the change in air pressure as Mao Mao sliced his way clear through part of its left wing - the creature letting out a shriek as the tendons snapped. The wing dipped, limping as the remaining muscles struggled to control the weigh placed on it. In a clearing on the ground, Mao Mao stood in defiance, drawing his blade in front of him.

“Didn’t see that one coming, did ya?” Mao Mao taunted, smirking as the stunned Cutiepies on the square looked in disbelief.

The creature launched itself forward, multiple mandibles shooting out towards Mao Mao. Tracking his targets, he raised his blade to parry. One, two, three- golden sparks shot from his blade as he withstood the full weight of the creature in each of its blows. He landed on top of one of the deflected mandibles, running along it with his blade held in front of him. Charging the abdomen of the creature, he plunged his sword into it like a spear as it writhed in pain.

The convulsions of the creature proved too strong for Mao Mao’s advance, causing him to lose his balance as Geraldine slipped out of the creature. He recovered in the air, landing with a crash on the ground as the weight of his fall kicked up dust. He drew his sword close once more, ready to pursue his prey. A lunging Sweetiepie caught him off guard as he stepped forward, the lone assailant being joined by several more as they piled onto Mao Mao. The beleaguered hero found himself unable to move as the mass of Sweetiepies disrupted his range of motion. He looked up just in time to see another mandible screaming towards him, slicing the wind like a knife as it descended. With his remaining strength he raised his sword in a defensive posture.

The crash of the blow shook the city. The dust from the creature had been displaced by the battle, and the creature’s final blow caused deep cracks to rip through the square. Sweetiepies flew in all directions, launched away from the epicenter of the blow. As the dust settled, the monster didn’t detect any movement from the fresh hole that it had created.

The main doors of the castle burst open, badgerclops limping out ahead of Snugglemagne and Camile.

“Mao Mao, no!” Badgerclops screamed, charging as best as he could into the fight. The creature flapped its wings at him as it lifted itself from the ground. It stared down Badgerclops, the menace of its towering presence giving Badgerclops pause.

Closing his eye, Badgerclops screamed as he let loose with his blaster. The machine gun bursts of laser ricocheted off of the creature’s carapace, doing little more than creating a light show of desperation as Badgerclops channeled the last of his energy into revenge. The creature drew closer, and Badgerclops maintained his assault, even as his arm began to sputter and hiss. Overheated parts and expended batteries glowed red as the last bits of his power stuttered out. A joint blew as he collapsed forward, exhaustion overtaking him. He held himself up with his organic arm, a bitter cry erupting from deep inside him. He awaited a final attack that would free him from the world he no longer cared to live in. Without Mao Mao it meant nothing.

The sailing of a mandible through the air signaled his demise, and he tensed himself for the inevitable. The moments passed with an excruciating slowness, one hanging into the next until it was as if time had stopped. Badgerclops forced his eye open, his anger replaced with confusion as everything had grown quiet. Even under the shadow of the creature, an unmistakable brightness shined in front of him.

“ **Hey big guy,** ” a voice rang out, like music to Badgerclops’s ears.

“ **You missed.** ”

Badgerclops looked up, beholding in awe as Mao Mao held the creature’s limb at bay with his sword. In rapid succession he kicked the mandible aside, launching himself forward and dismembering it at the base with a mighty chop. The creature let out a pained screech as it stumbled backwards, taking out an entire city block with it.

Mao Mao gave it no time to recover, charging with a wild yell as he closed the distance. As he drew near, he leaped into the air. His sword blazed white as the sun as he took its hilt in both of his hands.

“ **Lunar...** ” Mao Mao screamed, flames erupting from the tip of the golden blade.

“ **Slash!** ”

In a sweeping motion, Mao Mao sliced through the air in front of the creature. A fiery sonic boom detonated through the air, colliding against the downed creature. The force of the blow blew it apart at once, exploding into bits of tendon and carapace as the world quaked.

A great cloud of ash and dust erupted from the final blow, sending a hot wind blazing past the onlookers. The legendary hero descended from midair into the dust below. Badgerclops acted on instinct, charging into the blinding cloud. His assisted vision held on to the fading glow of his partner, allowing him to reach Mao Mao as the last of his form faded to normal. The slits of his eyes faded from white to green, and his golden fur returned to its original black color. He was bruised, quite possibly broken, and he looked a mess. His fur was matted and his clothes were in tatters, the force of the fight almost too much for his body to handle.

“ _Did I do it?_ ” Mao Mao choked out, taking Badgerclops’s hand as the deputy bent over him.

“You did it, Mao. It’s over.” Badgerclops breathed, running his damaged robotic arm across Mao Mao’s face.

“ _Hot dog, I am... awesome.._.” Mao Mao whispered, exhaustion overtaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. That was a lot to unpack. I am exhausted but so happy at the same time. This is the closest to a writier’s high I’ve ever felt, if such a thing exists. I lied when I said this was the last chapter - there’s going to be an epilogue, but oh my god am I happy to have knocked this out. It’s been such a pleasure and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Feedback is, of course, always appreciated. And thank you for reading.


	5. (General) Epilogie

“And then what happened?!” Adorabat implored, batting her wings in excitement.

“Well,” Mao Mao started, “I was stuck in a pit, with only Geraldine standing between myself and an untimely demise. I’d have been toast if Badgerclops hadn’t distracted it.”

“Wooooow,” Adorabat yelled, “You saved Mao Mao, Badgerclops?!”

“Heh, somethin’ like that, I guess.” Badgerclops shrugged his organic arm, his cheeks reddening with mirth. “It was all just, like, really in the moment.”

“It pushed us to our limits,” Mao Mao declared, placing a tender paw over his wrapped midsection. “Another blow from that thing and I’d be in a shoe box.”

Badgerclops concentrated on his open arm panel, intermittently soldering circuitry back together. “And I’d have been right behind ya,” he called out over the zapping. “I almost completely blew my arm out.”

“Yeah...” Mao Mao sighed, reclining further onto the couch. “We’re gonna be out of action for a couple days. I’m sure the kingdom can take care of itself in the meantime.”

“Don’t worry,” Badgerclops said. “They’re busy fixing the town back up. Between the fight and the dust and whatever, about half the city got totaled.”

“It’s a good thing your class was so far away from the city when the monster arrived, Adorabat,” Mao Mao stated.

“It’s not fair, you two always get the best adventures!” Adorabat complained, perching on the arm of the couch.

“Trust me,” Mao Mao said, “It was much too dangerous for a fledgling like yourself. You have to grow into those kinds of adventures.”

“Speaking of growing,” Badgerclops said, closing his arm panel. “Adorabat, how’d you like to get your own room?”

“My own room?” Adorabat asked, her eyes going wide. “But- what about you two?”

“We can share a room,” Mao Mao said, winking at Badgerclops. “We decided on some new living arrangements and thought it was time you got a room to yourself.”

“Cool!” Adorabat declared, swooping to the floor. In a moment she was drawing a myriad of designs for her room’s layout.

“Yeah, we’ll get on that as soon as we heal up,” Badgerclops said. “In the meantime, I guess there’s nothing left to do but sit back and watch tv.”

“I could go for a pizza, actually,” Mao Mao said, nudging towards Badgerclops.

“Well you’re in luck then,” Badgerclops said as he pressed a button on his arm. “I just reinstalled my auto-ordering software.”

“Good work, partner,” Mao Mao said, leaning his head under Badgerclops’s arm. He nestled his head against Badgerclops’s side, settling into a peaceful recline against his pillowy fur.

Badgerclops tucked Mao Mao in under his arm, settling back and digging the remote out of the cushion next to him. The afternoon sun streamed through the door’s window, and the tinny sounds of the tv’s airing episode of Kendoken filled the room along with Adorabat’s contented humming below. His eyelids felt heavy, and he settled on letting the delivery alarm double as his alarm clock. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, a nap sounded like the best way to spend his time.

“Life’s good, homie.” Badgerclops muttered as he cuddled with the Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the end of my longest fic to date. It’s short, but it feels good to finally wrap it all up. It’s been an adventure making this, and I wouldn’t have gotten this far without the support and feedback of my fellow Mao Mao fans, so thank you for taking the time to read, comment, etc!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be marking the individual chapters as explicit or safe for the viewer's convenience. Feedback always welcome!


End file.
